This invention relates to a water sweeper or broom which is self-supported on a surface to be swept and more particularly to such a water broom providing a controlled amount of water to be dispensed on the surface at a relatively constant pressure across the width of the broom.
Devices are known having manually operated valves for connection to a water supply and having a member attached to the valve which is held toward a surface upon which the water is to be directed through a nozzle at the end of the member. Such a device is completely supported by the operator's hand and the water emitting from the nozzle is used to remove debris from the surface toward which it is directed. Another device is known which consists of a metal conduit having a depending portion at the lower end of which is a portion bent laterally for a short distance after which a "U" shaped bend is imparted to the metal conduit to direct the conduit in the opposite lateral direction, thereby forming a lower crossing member. The lower crossing member is sealed at the end and has attached thereto support means, such as a pair of casters, for contacting a surface to be swept. A number of water outlets are provided in the lower crossing member between the casters and directed toward the surface. When water under pressure is directed through the conduit, head losses occur at both of the bends in the conduit and successively lower pressure is seen at each downstream outlet. Moreover, the spray pattern does not carry laterally to the ends of the lower cross member.
A water broom is needed which provides a continuous elongate jet extending across the width of the broom for direction against a surface to be cleaned, thereby requiring a minimum of water to be directed against the surface for removing debris therefrom.